Una sonrisa
by Hikari Candy
Summary: Una simple sonrisa puede hacer que un día oscuro se ilumine. Una sonrisa enamora. Una sonrisa incluso podría devolverte las esperanzas. Capítulo único. La única pareja es Levi x Eren.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

La historia está basada en el primer acto del libro de "Los árboles mueren de pie" de Alejandro Casona.

 **Advertencias:** La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Yaoi - Relación chico x chico

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren.

Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, solo lo revise una vez.

 **Una sonrisa**

Estaba en lo que parecía una ¿Oficina? Bueno a primera vista parecía eso, me encontraba sentado esperando a que alguien aparezca. En el lugar había un teléfono, archivos, ficheros, varias sillas. A la derecha se encontraba la puerta de la secretaria. Al lado se encontraba la puerta de la dirección. Pero había algo que me tenía incomodo y eso fue lo que había notado en el corto lapso que estuve ahí. A la izquierda de donde estaba había una cortina que cubría algo, cuando alguien paso y la corrió pude observar que guardaban varios trajes, algunos exóticos, había una mesita con un espejo y una silla, como si fuera un camarín de teatro. No entendía que es lo que hacía algo así en un lugar como este que a simple vista solo parecía una oficina ordinaria. Y lo mejor de todo es que el gran y estúpido Eren Jaeger decidió venir a este lugar sin saber que era,

¿Para qué me querían aquí? La verdad es que solo vine porque encontré una nota que decía "Mañana… No pierda su fe en la vida. Lo esperamos" y al final de la hoja estaba la dirección. Gran idea Jaeger eres el campeón de los tontos, de los confiados, de los ingenuos. Aunque siendo sincero no tengo nada que perder, bueno no tengo nada. Así que el estar acá no me quita nada. Finalmente decidí levantarme para irme de ese lugar ya que no entendía nada pero repentinamente apareció la secretaria, era una mujer de cabellera castaña y larga, llevaba anteojos, tenía ojos de color café oscuro, parecía realmente simpática y ¿alegre? Bueno cuando se acerco tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí, estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido venir a vernos – decía mientras se acercaba a mí para darme la mano y regalarme una sonrisa.

La verdad no sabía que decirle así que solo asentí con la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Puedes pasar el Director te está esperando.

\- Gracias – acto seguido camine hacía la oficina. En la puerta se podía leer el nombre de Erwin Smith.

Ya en la oficina el señor Smith me dio la bienvenida y me hizo una seña para que tomará asiento.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaron? ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí? ¿Por qué me conoce?

\- Son muchas preguntas, pero con gusto le puedo responder todas si me deja explicarle – asentí con la cabeza y el prosiguió – creo que usted ya sabe que mi nombre es Erwin por obvias razones. Para responderle por qué está aquí, para qué lo necesito y como es qué lo conozco primero debe decirme que le ocurrió anoche – ante aquello quede un momento en silencio pero luego procedí a hablar

\- ¿Por qué debería decirle eso a usted? No lo conozco y no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Vamos no sea niño y responda. Aquí nadie lo está juzgando y es importante para mí.

Medite unos segundos antes de responderle, hasta que finalmente me digne a responderle.

\- Ayer perdí mi trabajo, era lo último que me faltaba perder. Bueno en realidad era lo único que tenía y lo perdí. Nunca tuve nada, ni un hermano o hermana, una madre, un padre, un perro, nada. Solo me fui a donde estaba viviendo esperando que algo pasara. Ya no sabía qué hacer y una idea estúpida cruzo por mi cabeza y eso era cortar de raíz todos los problemas que rondaban por mi cabeza – hice una pausa para tomar aire – Me dirigí a la terraza del hotel y me quede parado mirando al vacío, creo que esperaba la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para tirarme de ahí pero ni siquiera eso tenía. Era patético en todo sentido. Después de estar arriba por más de una hora volví a ese cuarto en el que dormía. Cuando encendí la luz encontré una nota en mi cama. Lo único en que podía pensar era que necesitaba saber quien me dejo esa nota. Por primera vez tenía un motivo para vivir aunque sea un día más – cuanto termine de relatar lo que había pasado lo miré un momento – ¿Fue usted verdad? ¿Usted me dejo la nota?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Lo vi. Vi cuando caminaba bajo la lluvia sin sentirla, tenía una mirada perdida. Parecía que ni siquiera notaba la gente a su alrededor. Así que decidí seguirlo. Usted entro al hotel y yo me quede afuera por pura intuición. Me senté en un banco de la plaza que se encontraba en frente del hotel, después de un rato cuando levante la vista lo vi arriba, a simple vista parecía que se iba a tirar pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Fue cuando aproveche para entrar a su habitación y dejarle la nota. Y como puede ver tenía razón.

\- Desde lejos se nota que soy un cobarde – dije con media sonrisa.

\- No es así. La muerte es sencilla. La vida sí que es difícil.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio hasta que decidí hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Una institución... de caridad.

\- ¿Entonces usted está haciendo caridad conmigo? ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? Yo no necesito eso.

\- No es como cree. Lo que estamos ensayando aquí es una beneficencia pública para el alma. Muchos se ocupan de los males del cuerpo. Pero nadie se ocupa de quienes mueren sin un solo recuerdo hermoso, los que no han realizado sus sueños, los que no tienen fe.

\- ¿Está hablando en serio?

\- Así es. Nosotros somos eso. Por ejemplo, tenemos al ladrón de ladrones, él se especializa en esos muchachos que salen de los reformatorios con malas intenciones. Cuando ellos roban, él los sigue y les roba lo que robaron. Después los objetos robados vuelven a sus dueños y el ladrón recibe una nota pidiéndole que no lo haga de nuevo, que nos está comprometiendo. Como ese ejemplo puedo darle muchos.

\- ¿Y yo qué hago aquí?

\- Nos gustaría que se nos una.

\- Pero yo no sé hacer nada.

\- No es cierto. Usted tiene algo que nos ayudaría mucho.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cree que mi sonrisa vale algo?

\- Quién sabe. Yo creo que sí. Pero lo podemos averiguar. ¿Usted conoce la cárcel del distrito? – asentí con la cabeza – Bien. Detrás de la cárcel, sobre el baldío hay una reja y aferrado a esa reja un hombre siempre solo, sin más que ese triste paisaje delante de sus ojos. Pase usted por allí mañana al mediodía, mire hacia la reja y sonría. Nada más. Al día siguiente vuelva a pasar a la misma hora y haga lo mismo. Y así todos los días.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Solo eso. La peor angustia de la cárcel es el vacío, la soledad. Cuando él vea que el milagro se repite, hasta las noches se le harán más cortas pensando "mañana al mediodía" - Lo mire con duda peor finalmente accedí. Después de todo no perdía nada.

Luego de eso nos quedamos hablando de varios temas y como sería estar ahí. Pero solo me dio a entender que sonreírle al prisionero es lo único que debía hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente hice lo que me pidieron cuando pase pude verlo de lejos. Su cabello era negro, corto y liso. Sus ojos eran pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva. Luego de haberlo analizado por un momento me acerque un poco más y me decidí a pasar en frente de la reja, cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia le sonreí. Él se quedo mirándome y me retiré. Hice lo mismo todos los días y él parecía estar esperándome siempre. De algún modo hacer eso me hacía bien a mi también y aunque no lo conocía sentía la necesidad de verlo todos los días.

Otro de los tantos días en los que pase para sonreírle me di cuenta que no estaba. Algo en mi se sintió mal pero supuse que lo cambiaron de celda o que tal vez lo habían dejado libre. Decidí irme. Cuando hice unos pasos sentí que alguien me tomaba de los brazos. Me di vuelta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era él. Lo único que hice fue sonreírle pero no fue una sonrisa ensayada, fue una sonrisa real. Hace tiempo que mis sonrisas eran reales y eran solo para él. No sé porque pero sentí la necesidad de estar con él. No sentía miedo. Debería. Pero no fue así. Me sentía en casa. Como si lo hubiese esperado toda mi vida. Él solo me abrazo como si también me hubiese esperado. Y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando. Me dijo que su nombre era Levi, me dijo que mis sonrisas eran lo que le daba esperanza, me dijo que me estaba esperando.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Cuando termine de escribirlo me di cuenta que el final quedo como si fuera una reencarnación. Eso se los dejo a su criterio, ya que es como un final abierto.

Estoy en proceso de hacer un fic con más de un capítulo pero quiero publicarlo cuando lo termine para no dejar nada por la mitad (sé lo que digo, puede ocurrir algún problema o simplemente me quedo sin ideas y va a quedar en la nada) y para eso falta mucho.


End file.
